


Never Let Go

by honey_you_should



Series: imagine your OTP [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Short, Somehow, Swearing, follows DMMd: RC, i guess, idek how i did it tbh, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.</p><p>okay i know the title is terrible i literally have no idea what to call it okay i promise the fic isn't that bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> i got the prompt from otpprompts on tumblr, they're super cool, check 'em out
> 
> also does anyone wanna beta i swear it would be pretty easy and i don't write a lot please, i need a beta

After the big move to Germany, Aoba had all but forgotten about headaches - about the pain that was so pressing it felt like his head was about to split, that made him see red, that made him feel sick and hopeless and incapacitated, that he could barely soothe, that he could taste in his mouth like acrid regret, just waiting for it to stop.

In fact, he hadn't thought about pain at all, really. There was a sort of sad tug at his heart when he thought about his grandma and all those he left behind, but he called often enough to not even pay much mind to those thoughts when they did come up (although even thinking them was rare in itself).

Overall, Aoba was actually very happy with his situation and his new life with Noiz; they'd settled into a pattern soon after moving in - Noiz was gone for a lot of the working days, working hard in the business he'd taken up just to bring Aoba to him, and Aoba did a lot of housework, keeping their house clean and going out for groceries and learning to converse with the neighbours (Noiz had agreed to teach Aoba German after Aoba complained that he wanted to fit in better. Maybe he also wanted to impress Noiz, but that was only for Aoba to know).

So where this sudden headache came from, he didn't actually know; perhaps it was the oncoming winter, the shorter days and darker mornings. Maybe he was just tired (Noiz had been sleeping less lately because he was stressed over work and it was affecting Aoba too, though Noiz refused to actually tell him what it was that was worrying him).

What he did know was that this headache was a massive bitch and left him more or less immobile on the couch downstairs.

He must have drifted off into a headache-induced nap for a few hours, because he remembered laying down just after cleaning up breakfast (he insisted on always making sure that Noiz ate before he left) and suddenly he was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

Instinctively, Aoba's eyes snapped open and he let out a shriek, but that only served to worsen the pounding in his head, his own shout reverberating around his skull and he let out a low groan.

There was a soft chuckle and Aoba pried his eyes open, not recalling even closing them in the first place. He looked up into a pair of dazzling green eyes and felt his body sway; it took him a moment to realise that he was actually being gently rocked from side to side and that it wasn't just his heart palpitations and headache making him dizzy. Noiz was carrying him.

"Good morning sunshine," Noiz whispered and Aoba frowned (and did not, absolutely did _not_ pout) at him, looking away. There was a warmth spreading across his cheeks, but Aoba refused to call it a blush.

"Shut up, jerk. Put me down, I'm not your bride." Honestly, this whole "carrying Aoba bridal-style" trend had to stop - first at the shop back on Midorijima, then across the threshold of the house the first time Noiz showed him their new home, then a few more times when Noiz was being annoying and teasing Aoba. It was just plain rude (and Aoba would never admit to how his heart _always_ skipped a beat and his stomach twirled and his mind sang with surprised joy).

"That's how you greet me? I come home to you passed out with a cute little frown on your face and decide to be nice and carry you to the bed and you call me a jerk? That, Aoba, is just rude." But despite his words, Noiz is smiling, sort of mischievous and pleased and Aoba doesn't trust that plotting look. "Put you down? Sure."

They'd just reached the stairs leading upstairs and Aoba didn't even have the time to process what Noiz was saying before he felt the arms cradling him loosen and his stomach to drop before he was _falling_ because Noiz had _let go_ and Aoba was on the verge of panic when those familiar arms came back and if Aoba's breath hadn't left him the moment he started falling, he'd be yelling.

Instead, he turns wide, yellow eyes to his boyfriend's face and _how dare he_ be smiling like that, like he just won the lottery? What an absolute "Jerk. You are such an asshole, Noiz." This time Aoba does pout, a full-on, lips-pushed-out, cheeks-puffed-up, red-faced, arms-crossed pout.

To further his aggravation - because Noiz is clearly the world's biggest jerk - Noiz starts chuckling and leans down to kiss his forehead, before starting up the stairs.

Two steps up and _of course_ Noiz can't keep his mouth shut: "I'd never let you go, idiot" and Aoba is absolutely _not_ flustered, though his red cheeks and quickening pulse would argue that.

Noiz tilts his head downwards to meet Aoba's eyes and he just can't help it; Aoba is so cute and precious and Noiz loves him _so much more_ than he could _ever_ say, so Noiz leans down slightly-

_Smack!_

"Oww! Noiz! I already had a headache! Oww!" Aoba's whines echo along the stairwell; Noiz hadn't realised he'd been tilting Aoba so much in his attempt to kiss the pouty man-child and had ended up smacking his head into the stair rails. Oops.

Noiz couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. A loud laugh burst from his chest as he continued to carry Aoba up. The laugh was boisterous and charming and entrancing in the way Noiz just was. Sighing, Aoba let a small smile trace itself along his own lips.

Once Aoba was tucked into their massive bed, Noiz made sure to take the utmost care of him until his headache was gone and the back of his head was no longer thumping with mild soreness. Both found that kisses all over Aoba's face and the soothing  touch of Noiz's gentle fingers running over his arms were some of the best remedies.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk, hmu at meowing-ly.tumblr.com (if my blog still says hiatus, don't worry about it, i'm still crawling through that blue hell and will see your message)


End file.
